Coffee Shop
by Li09
Summary: A café shop to call your own. A place in which you can escape from reality. Originally a oneshot but now with Naruto's POV in the second chapter. NaruHina. Twoshot.
1. Part One

_It's been a while! Hopefully you enjoy this short!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Part One (Hinata)**

* * *

Every week, on the same day; I often visit the same quiet cafe shop, hidden away in the heart of the city. A place with calm music and few people that made me escape the busy life style of the city. The building is a medium size tower; the ground floor had multiple of shops but was facing towards the main street. This small cafe shop was embedded in the back corner in which vines overgrew, just barely covering the shop's name.

Inside, only a few chairs and tables were available for customers; and a small counter to order drinks. Next to the small counter, a glass displays varieties of tasteful treats for customers to choose from. And every time someone enters, instrumental music played in the background with the aroma of coffee and sweets.

Everything was calm and serene. And every week, I promised myself to visit this peaceful place for a cup of coffee and enjoy myself.

Today, as I enter the shop, a light bell from the door, chimes blending in with the music which continues to play an instrumental piece. I let out a silent sigh. This was the place I can call my own.

I went up to the counter and ask for my usual. I come here often enough for the barista to know what I usually order, along with a sweet treat.

However, I am greeted with an unfamiliar face with a large grin and bright blue eyes. He was definitely taller than me by at least a foot and he had large board shoulders compared to my small stature. His voice was deep and alluring when he asked me the question.

"I'm sorry, what would you like?"

I caught myself staring (probably with my mouth gaping like an idiot); clear my throat; now realizing that I was mesmerized by the new barista.

"A vanilla latté and a blueberry scone, please," I responded quietly. I must have sounded awkward because before I realize it; I was looking down at the cash in my hand.

"Understood; that'd be five dollars." He answered with a smile.

I gave him the money only to notice the large, tan hands that I was placing the money into. I lightly shook my head. What is going on? Somehow, my quiet serene place is starting to get warmer and tighter; as if it was just the two of us in this little shop.

Walking towards a table, I tried to control my breathing and took deep breathes. When did I get so nervous? This is my calm place, a place I do not have to think but enjoy the coffee and a book until I am ready to enter the chaotic outside world again.

Pulling out the book, I start to read while waiting for my order. But my eyes start to wander back to the barista. His back was turned but I can see him preparing my drink. As he turns around, I averted my eyes towards my book. I cannot help but steal glances at him but the way he moves was so confident and refine that it looks like he was moving with the music. In a way, it just soothed me as if watching a peaceful dance piece.

Just then, I notice him turning around, ready to walk around the counter to hand me my order. I quickly place the book in front of me, pretending that I was reading. I heard a light clank on the table and saw the steamy coffee and scone on it.

Looking up, I was greeted again with a large smile. I can't help but answer back with a smile myself, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hope you enjoy!"

He walks away and went behind the counter. I look back down at my drink and saw something unusual. On it, the latté was decorated by its foam in a form of a leaf. I can't help but smile. This, was new.

I place my book on the table, brought the drink up and blew on the steam. Taking a sip, the sensation made me feel relax and forget all the troubles I had earlier. I look over towards the counter and saw he was helping another customer, still grinning away.

I guess there are more reasons to look forward to than a quiet cafe with music playing in the background every week now.

* * *

 _I hope you like it! I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I did thoroughly read it; so hopefully it's okay! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Part Two

_This is part two of **Coffee Shop**. Someone suggested the point of view of Naruto and it got me thinking. So this one-shot became a two-shot._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Part Two (Naruto)**

* * *

I gave a deep breath. Today is my first day working at the café shop, and somehow, I feel nervous. This is the first work place that involves communicating with the customers. Either I am shelving books, stacking packages or copying papers; this job is different. I have to interact with people, and unfortunately I am not a people person.

How I got this job? Well let's just say that I have connections.

" _Seriously, you managed to get fired again? What did you do this time?"_

" _Hey, don't look at me; it wasn't my fault this time. The important packages he wanted me to send out were supposed be sent out on that day, not after. So I called him out. Who told him to yell at me when clearly he was wrong? Made a scene and everything…" I mumbled._

" _This is going to be your third job that you've been fired from in the past two months; I can't just keep finding you random jobs. You have school loans to pay."_

" _Yeah well, he started it. And guess who gets in trouble, the underdog who was right the whole time. At least at my other two places, I did dumb things to get fired. This one; I was only trying to do what's right and defend myself."_

" _I swear, ever since you were little, you can never play nice with others. I guess it's partially my fault for not bringing you up properly."_

 _I rolled my eyes. Here we go again with the guilt story._

" _Okay, I get it. I'll behave. Are you going to help me out? Otherwise,_ you're _going to have to pay the bills."_

" _I have a friend that owns a café shop; lucky for you, he's looking for a part timer. I'll talk to him. This is the last time I'm helping you. Next time, you're on your own."_

" _There won't be a next time, trust me." I said with a large grin on my face._

I pull out the apron from my locker and tie it around my waist. As I closed the locker door, I let out a heavy sigh. This is my last chance. Balancing work and school makes a guy really busy. No time for social life. Which results with no human interactions, so how am I going to work with customers? I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Alright, calm down. If I do not do this, I will be in major debt by the time I finish my degree. I stretched up high and released the tension from my muscles. I straighten out my apron one more time and fix my messy yellow hair (probably not going to make a difference anyway) and then practice my smile before heading out.

* * *

"You'll be taking orders and making some of the drinks if others are out. You did learn how to make some of the drinks during orientation, right?"

"Yeah," I replied to the man with the spiked pony tail.

"Good, then I don't have to show you, cause that'd be a waste of my time. If you need anything, I'll be in the back."

"Wait, you're not going to monitor me? There's no other employees here to guide me." I said nervously.

"Dude, you're a grown man. You got this. There's barely any customers at this time anyways. The others will be here shortly." He explained while buttoning up his white jacket. "Again, I'll be in the back. Don't get me unless you really need to." He went through the double doors towards the kitchen; yawning.

He was right, there was barely anybody here. And if there were, they only came in and out instead of staying in this small shop with barely any seating. The people that have come in so far, has been quick and to themselves. Not really wanting to chat. They come in, ask what they want but at the same time listening to the classical music in the background. The piano serenade with the strings in a calming rhythm that sets the mood of the café. It was a place that made anyone escape from reality.

The only noise that this café made; was the sound of the bell over the door, notifying when the customers arrive. And even then, it was a light chime that was somehow in unison with the background music. As I was finishing up an order, I glance over when the bell chimed. I saw a glimpse of a young woman, probably around my age, with long dark hair and light eyes that reflected against the sunlight. She looks too angelic with the help of this music.

How is that possible? The moment I saw her, my heart skips a beat when she came to the counter. Last time that happened was back in junior high, and that was a long time ago.

"—and a scone please." Her voice was as soft as her angelic face. Crap, what did she asked for? I shook my head and smile towards her as I have practiced at home.

"I'm sorry, what would like?" I ask, hoping that my voice was not shaking under the pressure of providing a really good service for the young lady in front of me. For some reason, the room felt warmer and it felt like I was sweating a lot on my back. Why is she making me nervous? No, I have to stay focus, last job remember?

As I took the money from her delicate hands. I almost melt when our fingers lightly touched when she handed me the money— _dude, stay focus!_

"I will bring it out as soon as it's ready." I said. She walks away to an empty seat and pulls out a book. I look at the title of the book and felt a sudden rush. I couldn't help but smile even more. _Modern Literature._ I wonder if she's taking the same class, the same university as me. What are the chances, maybe a fifty-fifty chance? Alright, don't screw this up—now how do I make this latté?

* * *

"Almost done—"The young man in the back of the kitchen was finishing up the last chocolate swirl on his pastry when a certain blonde comes barging in.

"I need help!" I yelled out, probably looking frantic. My co-worker looks at me annoyed. I look over his work, and saw that he squirted a large blob of chocolate all over his pastry.

"Ah sorry, but I completely forgot how to make a latte—"

"Stop right there. I told you not to come in unless it's an emergency. Yet you come in here to ask how to make a simple drink? Seriously?" He dumps his pastry in the garbage and pulled out another pastry and bag of chocolate to start over. "Look at the menu in the bottom cabinet next time. I'm sure you can follow those directions."

"Got it! Sorry about that, I'll help you out later!" I said, walking back to the café. Hopefully I don't mess up this drink. It was as if I forgot everything I learned.

"How troublesome…" The pastry chef mumbles.

* * *

"Okay, once I have this milk in a frosty foam, I should be able to make a heart shape…" I mumbled to myself. However, my hand slipped which caused the heart to look like a leaf. _Great impression for her._ I glanced over towards her but I quickly looked down when we made eye contact.

 _Crap, she must be getting impatience!_ I thought to myself. I looked at the drink again, then at her direction. I gave a sigh. I guess this will do for now.

I placed the large mug and her scone on the tray and carefully balanced it towards her. Looking down the latte again, I thought to myself, _this looks pathetic, I need to practice more._

"Here you are. One vanilla latte and a scone." I said, with a large grin. Hopefully the latte tastes better than the way it looks.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. I almost melted when she said those words. My heart was beating like crazy but I kept my composure and continue to smile, "You're welcome! Hope you enjoy!"

I walked quickly back to the counter before she noticed my red face.

"Hope you enjoy? Really, was that the best line? I should have started a conversation or something!" I mumbled loudly to myself. I turned around. She was slowly sipping the coffee. I could not help but smile. I grabbed the rag and started to wipe down the counter of the mess I made earlier.

 _I hope she comes again. Something to look forward to at this café._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 _What do you think? Hopefully it wasn't too boring and you guys enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for my grammar or mistakes. Until next time in a blue moon! Remember to review, it really helps me out!_


End file.
